soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Fowler
Stated to be age 19 in October 2009. | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Police detective | title = | residence = 1421 Plumtree Road Apt. 5F Pine Valley, Pennsylvania | parents = Jesse Hubbard Rebecca Fowler (deceased) Anige Hubbard (step-mother) | siblings = Frankie Hubbard Ellie Hubbard (deceased) Lucy Hubbard Cassandra Foster (step-sister) | spouse = | romances = Brot Monroe | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Lionel Hubbard (deceased) Ellie Grant Hubbard (deceased) | aunts/uncles = Eugene Hubbard | nieces/nephews = William Hubbard | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Natalia Fowler is a fictional character from the original ABC Daytime soap opera, All My Children. Shannon Kane originated the role of Natalia on October 3, 2009 on contract status. =Character History= Natalia first crosses paths with Angie Hubbard in the hallway of an apartment building waiting for a friend. After a short conversation Angie gets on the elevator. She then meets up with Angie's husband, Jesse and he tells her that she shouldn't be in Pine Valley. A few days later while trying to avoid Angie and Jesse, she bumps into their son, Frankie. Natalia is in desperate need of Jesse's help but he continues telling her to get out of town because it isn't safe. When Jesse and Natalia finally meet up alone at the boathouse, it is revealed that she is his daughter. Natalia tells Jesse that her mother, Rebecca desperately needs him and Jesse ultimately calls to check on her. As a round of tornados strike the town, Natalia gets stranded at the Comeback Bar with the Hubbards and citizens of Pine Valley. The Comeback is destroyed and Natalia is one of those injured. Jesse tells Angie after they finally get her to the hospital that Natalia may need surgery to see if her kidneys have been damaged. Angie says that because Natalia is unconsious, they'll need to contact her relatives for consent. Jesse insist that the surgery be done immediately because Natalia is his daughter. Rebecca finally comes to town to see about her daughter and formally introduces herself to the family. Angie and Rebecca take a liking to one another while Frankie struggles with his new sister. They eventually learn that Rebecca is dying from a brain tumor and she then signs a DNR form. When Angie revives her after she collapses and puts her life support, the hospital is threatened with a lawsuit. Natalia doesn't want to, but reluctantly gives the OK to take Rebcca off life support. By some miracle, Rebecca starts breathing on her own. After a few days and when Rebecca gets back on her feet, she decides to go to San Francisco. The very next day on February 10, 2009, they learn that Rebecca has died. Randi Frankie's wife comforts her during and after her mother's illness. Angie also takes on the role of mother for Natalia. Detective Natalia Always admiring her father, Natalia decides to enroll in the police academy where she meets, Brot Monroe, Frankie's fellow soldier from Iraq. Natalia becomes jealous when Brot finishes the training before her but she becomes a detective shortly after. Natalia is very anxious to get into the action while Brot paces himself and is praised for it. On October 15, 2009 she accidentally shoots Aidan Devane and Jesse advises her to take some time off. After her suspension is lifted, she is sent on her first detective case where she goes under cover as a model for Fusion Cosmetics. Though she doesn't expect to get the job, Greenlee Smythe offers her the chance to one up Erica Kane and her model, Amanda Dillon. Natalia does a nude photo shoot secretly but is appalled when one of her fellow officers hangs her snaps shots all over the police station. Jesse and Brot go on the war path until they figure out who did it. Brot punches the guy which leads to him getting suspended. Brot and Natalia eventually become much closer though she insist they will only ever be friends. Natalia is later hired as the bodyguard for Amanda when someone begins stalking her. It is discovered that Amdanda's crazed mother, Janet Dillon is actually stalking her and during the reveal, Natalia gets shot. Family In the summer of 2010, Angie is diagnosed with a with a disease that could cause her to go blind. She later finds out she is pregnant and the medication she is taking to save her eyesight could harm her child. Natalia, Frankie and Jesse have a hard time dealing when Angie decides to stop taking her medication. Meanwhile, Natalia notices that Frankie and Madison North are getting a little too close. =References= Category:All My Children characters